Hyperdimension Neptunia: AdventureZ Of a Lifetime
by AwesomeEevee
Summary: Noire's a goddess? Blanc gets angry fast? Vert loves what? And just WHO is Neptune? These questions will be answered soon... [RATING MAY CHANGE AT ANY TIME]
1. Prologue: Meet the Girls!

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back to writing fanfics now that I have LibreOffice (YUSSSSS) and I'm making another crossover with the PowerPuff Girls Z! (no, this is not the Starfy one. That sucked.)**

 **Instead, I'm making an ALL NEW fanfic about what would happen if Hyperdimension Neptunia's goddesses, their sisters, and a few other people all of a sudden warped to New Townsville (from PPGZ) and fought baddies alongside the girls themselves! But first, we need to meet the girls, so...**

* * *

Hyperdimension Neptunia: AdventureZ Of a Lifetime

Prologue: Meet the Girls! (Yes, all of them.)

Gamindustri, the residence of many. However, we'll focus most specifically the goddesses and their sisters. In Planeptune (the Land of Purple Progress), their names are Neptune and Nepgear. In Lastation (the Land of Black Regality), the goddess and her sister are named Noire and Uni, respectfully. In Lowee (the Land of White Serenity) the goddess Blanc has TWO sisters: Rom and Ram. In Leanbox (the Land of Green Pastures), sadly the goddess Vert has no sister. Well, now that we have their names, let's find out a bit more about them. Neptune can be an airhead at times, but I guess that makes her a bit more loveable, huh? Nepgear loves robots, and gets sad if one is destroyed. Noire's a bit of a tsundere, and Uni is really good with guns. Blanc's really prone to anger, Rom's kinda shy, and Ram's the risk-taker. Vert is that one who LOVES MMOs/RPGs. Legitimately ADDICTED. Well, let's move on to...

New Townsville, also residence of many. But instead of goddesses, we're focusing on 3 girls, 2 guys and a dog. Blossom, the yo yo-slinging leader. Bubbles, the adorable, bubble-blowing right-hand to Blossom. Buttercup, the tomboy (was that the right word or no?) of the group, unafraid to take ANY risks. Together, they make up the legendary PowerPuff Girls Z! But where's the control center behind it? Professor Utonium and his son Ken are at the helm of this operation. Wait, don't forget Poochy, the dog who alerts the girls to any situation!

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's it** **for now** **! Hope you enjoyed this one, and I'll see you guys later! BYE!**

 **(don't forget to review!)**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 1: Who are you?**


	2. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

**Author's Note: Hey guys!** **Welcome back! So, last time, we met the girls, so now it's time to ACTUALLY** **kick this off and** **find out what happens to the Gamindustri girls! So without further ado...**

* * *

Hyperdimension Neptunia: AdventureZ Of a Lifetime

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

"Neptune… What are you doing? You're supposed to be doing your CPU job and now our shares have taken a 180! JUST GET UP!" Histoire, Planeptune's Oracle yelled at our main character/heroine Neptune, who was playing a game. "Aw, come on Histy (which is Histoire's nickname), it can't be that bad! We still have a few thousand shares! Plus, even a goddess needs a break, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight?" "Just get to work, or those thousands will be ones!" Histoire "Fine… Just let me beat this guy up first, then I'll save and start working." "You know what? As long as you work, I'll let you do THAT and then we're getting right to it. DON'T lie to me." "Yeah yeah, I got him. I'm saving, it'll be another sec… Done!" She shut off the console and got up.

"So what's on the agenda, Histy?" Histoire pulled out a small phone-like device and tapped it a few times. "Um, let's see… Oh, there's a medium monster outbreak right over by the west wing of the Basilicom here and that's all. There's about 50 monsters. Think you can handle it or should Nepgear come help?" Nep Jr. can watch me take 'em down! Invite Noire, Uni, Blanc, Rom, Ram, Vert, 5pb., Iffy, Compa, P-ko, Plutie, and all the others!" "Uh, are you sure? That's a tall order..." "Aw, come on, just do it!" "Okay… Here goes..." She rapidly tapped the device and said, "I filled the order and everyone's on their way." "Yay! Thanks Histy!" Neptune sprinted out to the west wing to beat up all 50 monsters, but what she didn't expect was the portal...

In New Townsville, the PowerPuff Girls Z (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) will celebrating over their victory from the battle against Him. (Essentially Satan.) They'd gone and grabbed some ice cream (which they got for free), they chowed down. As they were returning to the Lab, a portal opened out of nowhere. The girls readied their weapons, but nothing happened for a while. The girls reluctantly sheathed their weapons as 12 girls shot out of the portal and skidded to a stop. "Ow… what is this place? Looks like Planeptune, but less Planeptune-y." "Who… are they?" Blossom breathed to Bubbles. "I don't know, sorry!" Bubbles whispered back. Neptune overheard and exclaimed, "Nep-WHAAAT? You guys can TALK?!" "Uh… what do you think? Obviously." Buttercup retorted. "Hey! That's my job!" Neptune shouted back. "But seriously… Who are you guys?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Neptune was sure happy!** **Plus, starting when the girls begin dating guys (NO, they're not lesbians), I'll introduce something similar to Lily ranks called Date Ranks. More on those later. But don't worry, the Lily Rank system will be implemented after the 1st fight!** **Also, OCs will now be accepted for this story (and possibly others), so SUBMIT 'EM! See ya in Chapter 2!**

 **(don't forget to review!)**

 **Next chapter: Chapter** **2** **:** **The New Girl!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Girl!

**Hey Guys! We're in 2016, so what better way to celebrate then by adding in our FIRST OC! Yes, she's going INTO the story! Thanks to "The Person" for submitting her!**

 **OC Name: Kiera**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Weapon: Jet Black katana with a dragon crest**  
 **Clothes: Black trench coat with a black shirt underneath as well as black pants, shoes, and gloves.**  
 **Eye Color: Ocean Blue.**  
 **Personality: She's calm and collected and avoids panicking during bad situations. She can be mistaken as an uncaring person, but she cares deeply for her comrades.**  
 **Hairstyle and Color: Black hair styled like Sinon (from Sword Art Online)**  
 **Nation of Origin: Leanbox**

 **So she's going to be an interesting addition to the story, now let's get on with it!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Girl!

After everybody but Neptune introduced themselves, Neptune introduced herself like so: "Finally, I'm Neptune! I'm the CPU of Planeptune and- speaking of Planeptune, where are we again?"

Blossom and Noire said in synchronization, "New Townsville!" with Noire muttering, "Geez, Neptune…"

Neptune almost immediately started pouting. "Aw… I don't think I'm the main character anymore!"

Blanc quietly said, "Actually, you are."

Neptune jumped up in a pose like a certain mustached plumber from Lowee would have and shouted, "Wahoo! It's-a Nep Time!"

Noire instantly face palmed, and the Girls followed suit.

Neptune looked up and said cluelessly, "What? Was it something I said?"

Bubbles seemed nervous. "Are you a bad guy?"

Nepgear responded in a worried tone, "What would make you think my sister was a bad person? Also, she's a girl, not a boy."

A few moments later, the Girls' compacts started flashing. Buttercup quickly said, "Apologies, but we gotta go. Catch you guys later!"

Then they flew off, leaving the Gamindustri residents to think about what happened. Then a girl they'd never seen before walked up and introduced herself. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here! My name's Kiera! I'm from Gamindustri- well, to be exact, I'm from Leanbox."

Vert recognized her instantly and pointed out, "You're that girl looking for other dimensions! How did you find this one, Kiera?"

Kiera thought for a moment before responding, "I really don't know. I guess I just stumbled upon it on my travels and decided to explore it for a while."

Neptune asked her if she wanted to come with them and Kiera said she'd love to. Neptune then asked, "Can I call you Kiki?"

Kiera said, "Um… sure! Kiki sounds cute, but it might take some getting used to, so if I don't respond, can you remind me that it's my nickname?

"Sure! If you need anything, just ask me, Kiki!"

Kiera smiled and thanked her. "If you guys want, we can go grab something to eat. There's a restaurant pretty close by."

The girls let out a long sigh and followed Kiera to the restaurant. Little did they know, however that a new threat was rising in New Townsville…

* * *

 **Aaaaand Chapter 2 is finally out! It definitely seems a bit worse than my other fanfics, but it wasn't terrible like V1 of Starfy Meets PPGZ… (Oh, the nightmares…) By the way, if you're wondering why the title's different, I wasn't planning on receiving an OC this early in, so I wanted to move straight into the plot. No, this was NOT filler; it contributes in a way that you'll see later on. Speaking of OCs, I'm still accepting 'em. Keep thinking and sending! (Oh, and to "The Person", can you provide a bit more info on Kiera? She's going to be a huge part of the story.) Alright, I'm gonna go. See you guys in Chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3 Working Title: The Girls Transform! (this is a working title, so it's subject to sudden change.)**


	4. New OCs and an Update On Kiera!

**Hey guys! I got lazy and couldn't really write in all of these OCs like I did Kiera (We got 2 more, as well as an update to Kiera) and I did NOT want to make 2 more chapters like Chapter 2. So here's the 2 new OCs!**

* * *

The New OCs

OC #1 is from "dragongodbuster21"

Name: Alexis  
Hairstyle and color: Shonen style red.  
Eye color: Emerald Green.  
Clothes: Red hoodie over a black shirt, red cargo pants, black steel plated boots, and white gloves.  
Birthplace: Lastation.  
Personality: Like that of Blanc (That's powerful enough to describe her personality...)  
Weapon: Red and black Greatsword.  
Profession: Mercenary

OC #2 is from "The Exploding S".

Name: Jane  
Eye Color: Sky Blue  
Hairstyle: Blonde French Braid  
Clothing: Blue shirt, blue skirt, white armored boots, and white gloves  
Nation: Lowee  
Personality: Cheerful, always happy to help her friends, is a bit of a glutton  
Weapon: White javelin

Finally, The Person submitted a backstory for our lovable Kiera!

Kiera was orphaned at the age of 6 because her parents died due to sickness. She was sent to an orphanage by her uncle because he was unable to care for her. She lived there until she was adopted at age 10 by a mysterious woman. This woman took her under her wing and trained her in the arts of combat until she was extremely strong and agile. The woman told her to go on a journey of discovery looking for dimensions. Kiera took her words to heart and began her journey throughout dimensions. A year later she found Neptune and her gang, spoke with them, and invited them to get a bite to eat.

* * *

 **That's it for now! I promise next time that Team Gamindustri and the Girls WILL meet up again!**


	5. Out of ideas?

Hey everyone. I am… out of ideas. Yes, you're reading this right- I'm out of ideas entirely. So I'm calling on you guys, the readers of the story. If I can't get a good idea soon, I might have to stop writing this story. So please give me a spark and keep this flame going, using any methods possible. Review, PM, email, anything goes right now, just give me an idea/help me write! By the way, my email address is [ ], so shoot me an email if you can.

Thank you!

-AwesomeEevee


End file.
